


two at the table.

by Dechimo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Control Issues, Creampie, Degradation, Domestic Violence, Dominant Eren Yeager, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Face Slapping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Impregnation, Married Sex, Mentions of child neglect, Multiple Orgasms, Older Eren Yeager, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Pregnancy, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Slurs, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dechimo/pseuds/Dechimo
Summary: “That’s too bad. I guess you made your decision,” he mocked as he smacked his dick against your quivering pussy, appearing so satisfied with how broken your voice came out.“E-Eren...” You sobbed, sitting up on shaking arms. “O-One more chance, please... I want a baby... Please, I want a baby with you.” You never asked for much—if anything at all—so why couldn't he give you this one thing?----TLDR; Eren and his wife try for a baby.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 285





	two at the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up! Today we bring some lovely cop Eren with a rather submissive wife! 
> 
> Warnings: signs of domestic abuse, both physical and verbal. rough behavior. control issues and smut! 
> 
> Please enjoy after reading through the tags carefully!
> 
> This one shot was wonderfully polished and edited by MilkCreamTea. Their [ twitter](https://twitter.com/daifukucheeks) :3 please go check them out and support their amazing fics! I'm still super uwu about everything they added.

You grinned sweetly as your husband came in through the front door, disregarding how it almost slammed behind him. This was a regular routine for the both of you, how he came home every night, often angry and exhausted. He hung his wet coat and hat, turned his cheek for you to kiss. You never really knew what his stoic expression entailed until after he had dinner.

“Welcome home.”

“Yeah,” he replied shortly.

Your lips stretched into a smile against his cheek, then he stood back. Without another word, he walked around you towards the bedroom, focused on freshening up with an alleviating shower and changing into more comfortable clothes. You went into the kitchen and started putting plates and cups on the table, putting dinner together for the both of you. 

Two plates, two cups, two sets of cutlery. Not a third, nor a fourth. There weren't any other mouths to feed.

Your heart yearned to make dinner for a child—your child. But Eren wouldn’t allow it. He didn’t want children, in spite of what you wanted. It was his house and whatever his decree was, there wasn't much you would do to change his mind. Henceforth, no children. He even went as far as being the one to give you your birth control every morning and making sure it stayed down.

It made you wonder: if Eren was in a good mood, would there be a chance for you both to talk about this childless situation? It’s been two years since your wedding day, so perhaps there might be a chance that he changed his mind.

You sighed to yourself and when you heard him trudge heavily down the hallway once more. You've got a nice tall glass of beer ready to cheer him up, hopefully. He sat down, only opening his mouth to chomp down on the chicken and potatoes in lieu of speaking. You felt satisfied when he didn’t ask for anything else, so you cleared a chair and ate as well.

Dinner was mostly a one-sided conversation at best. You chattered about the neighborhood gals, surmising upon the affairs of the other women whom were also married to men in the force, some even on Eren’s squad. The discussion was going well enough that you thought maybe you might as well throw out some hints now.

“Do you remember Elda? Samuel’s wife?” you asked and Eren merely nodded, a torn piece of bread stuffed in his mouth. He drank from his beer slowly and you posed the question, “She’s having a baby, isn’t that exciting?”

A clatter shook the table as Eren abruptly slammed down his glass. You jumped slightly in your chair but you didn’t want to give up so easily. “It’s their first child and—”

You flinched when he silenced you with a cold utterance of your first name, his voice sharp like needles. Your eyes snapped down, hands moving from your plate to the edge of the table. The man had you well trained. He didn't offer second chances after his first warning, you learned that the hard way.

“Talk about something else, or shut up.” Eren muttered in a low voice. You blinked and felt your eyes become hot with prickly tears. You nodded slowly and licked your dry lips.

“I-I was thinking of making a small garden in the backyard since Jackie down the street says a meal is so much more tasty with homegrown veggies...” Your voice constantly shook, timorously searching for his sleeted approval. Your eyes flickered up to meet his gaze, an icy stare boring into you.

You grinned weakly at him as he leaned back in his chair, listening to you talk about what kind of produce you’d like to grow and the effort it would take to maintain crops. When dinner was concluded, Eren's lips pressed against the side of your head. That was one of the few signs of affection he was willing to offer outside of the bedroom.

You hastily cleaned up the kitchen and when everything was stowed away, you opened the fridge. You frowned nervously when you noticed there were only one of his favorite beers left. You took it to him and he snatched it from your hands, cracking it open.

“Eren,” you mumbled to catch his attention.

He hummed in disinterest, “Mm…”

“We need to buy another pack of beer, that’s the last one.”

He only nodded and chugged it down, causing you to swallow and look away. Your carelessness made your husband angry. You let out a yelp when the empty beer can smacked you on the head. 

Scratch that, he was pissed. 

Your gaze barely lifted from the floor, watching his shoes arrive opposite yours. His rough, large hand grabbed your chin and the manner of which he moved your head was just shy of a yank.

All those years on the force made him so tall, so broad. It made you feel defenseless. Compared to him, you were short and petite, soft all around because Eren never liked the idea of you exercising. He said women shouldn’t be hard or too skinny. It made him all the more powerful.

“Are you stupid? Didn’t you go grocery shopping yesterday?” he accused, brows furrowed together in judgment.

You replied timidly, “Yes…”

“Then why as that the last one?” the man grunted, his thumbs digging in your cheeks.

You swallowed and let your eyes stray, your lips pulling into a small pout. “I’m sorry…”

He was unpleasant when letting your chin go, his impenetrable stature forcing you to remain still as his hand grabbed the back of your head with a stinging fistful of hair. “I married a fucking ditzy woman, huh?” Eren growled and tightened his clasp, eliciting a painful gasp.

Your thighs pressed together as he released his grip on your scalp. You knew that he said spiteful things and left bruises on your body because you wouldn’t learn. You knew your husband loved you enough to call you out on the dumb things you did, even if circumstances wouldn't let you have it any other way.

Eren scowled as you tilted your head, devoid of words you could say that might rectify the situation. You peered at him through long lashes and he sighed, rubbing his nape. He returned to the couch and you retrieved the empty can, walking back to the kitchen to fill your time with arranging unnecessary things. Anything to distract you from what just happened.

That night, Eren fell asleep without giving you your birth control. You didn't question it. The rest of the week, Eren came home later than usual and went straight to bed. He wasn't instigating any sex so there shouldn't be a problem with not taking the pill. You know he would most likely pull out if you two do have sex.

It was a whole week since Eren had given you the birth control. You would never take it yourself because he didn't appreciate you touching it. He got mad at least once when you tried to take it without him, therefore your lesson was learned.

After dinner, he rolled his shoulders back and yawned as you tidied up, sitting there on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table. When your list of chores finally depleted, he chose that moment to speak up.

“I'm going to take a shower. Get the water ready,” he instructed, to which you nod and rush to the bathroom to prepare the water for him. You repeat the recipe for his preferred temperature like a mantra, god help you if you screwed it up.

Once the water was just right you were about to turn and leave, only to find your husband blocking the doorway. Your lashes batted as you stared up at him in confusion.

Eren hiked his shirt up over his head, unbuckling his belt as you just lingered there, unsure of whether to squeeze past or stay put. You wonder if this was an invitation to shower with him. Your question was answered when he blinked at you like you said something stupid. “Well, hurry up.”

You flung into action and removed your clothes as well, making sure to keep your posture relaxed despite the nerves bundled up in your core. You scooped up his dirty clothes and deposited them in the hamper, breath hitching as he pressed himself against your back, his hips flush against your ass.

“Why don’t you be a good, dumb little wife and do the one thing you’re good for...?” He whispered above your ear, his hot breath fanning against your skin. Your lips carved out a soft moan as his fingertips pressed into your doughy skin.

He stepped back and walked into the shower, beckoning for you to follow. The water ran in warm streams against your bodies, activating the soaps to create plumes of foamy suds everywhere on your skin. You spent more time rinsing him with gentled touches, but in return, his hands were nothing but rough. Eren told you gruffly to shut your eyes, succumbing to his immoderate manhandling as he washed you from top to bottom. His hands skimmed over your ass and between your thighs.

When it's over, he told you to wait for him to finish. You dried off with a towel and sat cross-legged on the bed, finger combing your hair slowly. You were so lost in your own head to the point you hardly notice he was walking out. You offered him a cheerful expression, but he didn't bother to smile back. Instead, Eren snapped his fingers and you’re in front of him within seconds, like a dog salivating at the sound of a bell. His calloused palms cupped your cheeks, turning your face side to side as though to inspect you.

“Do you love me?” Eren wondered aloud and your cheeks glowed pink. 

You didn't have to search far in your heart to give him an honest answer. “I love you so much...”

“Then why did you try to talk about brats? I should be enough for you.”

You didn't have enough time to make the connection before his hands pulled away, one returning with a loud slap across your cheek a moment later. Your lungs sucked in oxygen and hot tears beaded at your waterline, however, you attempted to maintain your smile in contempt of his rigid animosity. There was no foreseeable benefit in faltering. “You’re enough...” you promised.

His grey eyes scintillated with fury and desire. “And if I want to keep you fat with kids?”

You gulped, shivering as you adhered your response to his liking, “W-Whatever you want, I want it too, Eren...”

The man groaned and closed the distance between you both, his wet skin against yours, his hardening cock prodding against your soft stomach. “I want you on your knees…” he commanded.

Obediently, you did as you were told, the carpet doing nothing for how they began to ache. You gaped up at him and he smirked down at you, taking his cock in his hand and smacking it against your cheek as if you were some whore off the street. Your mouth popped open as soon as he pressed the tip of his flushed cock to your lips. He didn't give you a warning, but by now you’ve become accustomed.

Eren's cock slipped past your lips with a hand on the back of your neck, making you slide forward until your nose is buried against his coarse pubic hair. Eren doesn’t move, letting his cock stiffen as your eyes fluttered shut, tears slipping down your ruddy cheeks. You tried to stay relaxed in defiance of the full, veined length filling your throat. When he pulled out, your lungs inundated with a gush of air, seeking to quell the discomfort in your esophagus.

“Relax, bitch,” he spat, slapping your cheek once more.

At least he was enjoying this.

You opened your eyes and looked up at him. Just like you presumed, he looked so satisfied. You allowed him to glide his fat cock into your mouth again. Thankfully your husband had the decency to start slow, but the stringent grip on your hair supplied you with the only signal before he abandoned all kindness and abused your throat. He started pushing his hips faster and faster, dragging choked whimpers from your throat. Your tears were fresh atop your corneas and making your vision blurry.

His cock was so salty, even after scrubbing down in the shower. The musky taste of his manhood was so overpowering. You hungered for it, you wanted to taste it on your tongue all day. You desired the weight of his cock on your tongue every hour, the feeling of his heavy balls against your chin. The way his pubes tickled your nose for a millisecond when he’s making you deepthroat him.

“Fuck... That's the only thing you’re good for, whore. A stupid bitch that can’t do anything but suck dick.” Eren groaned above you, his other hand joining on your head. His fingers captured the tendrils on the sides of your head, holding you in place to fuck your throat just how he likes it.

You breathed when he pulled his cock out just enough, his pace awakening that familiar rhythm inside of you from years of practice. There were traces of pre-cum and spit sliding down your chin, dribbling down your neck and dripping onto your sweltering bare skin. You felt so tingly all over and you know you’re soaked, pussy pulsating around nothing.

You wondered if he even rubbed your clit, even just a little, if it'll make you cum. You never had permission to touch yourself; Eren would be enraged and leave you on the brink of cumming for hours—or even worse, he would just leave you to sulk.

“If it wasn’t for me, you’d still be some garbage whore, just another hooker suckin' dick for five bucks a cumshot!” He growled as he thrust particularly hard into the back of your mouth; you were getting lockjaw.

You were neither alerted nor comforted when he came in your mouth, suffocating on your own spit and the syrupy deluge of his spunk. Your nails dug into the flesh of your palm, frozen in place as the man continues to thrust despite having reached his orgasm. Then, Eren finally pulled his cock out and made you show off his fine work, nodding and watching you swallow all of his sticky cum. He expected you to lick his dick clean and you did, lapping away any traces of cum and sucking tenderly on the soft head. You kissed the cock of your husband, making sure it was clean before you flashed him a spent expression with your flushed face and red eyes.

“Go wash your mouth,” he ordered strictly.

You nodded and rose to your feet quickly, scurrying into the bathroom to brush your teeth and rinse everything out. You came back into the room to find Eren holding your birth control, prompting you to approach him and kiss his back softly. Gentle little kisses peppered along his skin as he turned his head towards you. He held the packet up.

“You want kids, bitch?” he asked, almost teasing as he waved the birth control in the air.

You pursed your lips and lingered on the packet, then his grey eyes. You shrugged subtly, replaying all of the times this same conversation got you fucked up in more ways than one, and not in a very good context either.

“Answer me.”

_ Honesty is key. Be honest. _“I-I do want kids...” you confessed, glancing away in hopes of making his next slap hurt less. Although, to your surprise, no such attack came.

“Fine,” he grumbled, conceding to your wishes for the first time in a long time. “But, I don’t want them fucking bothering me, do you understand?”

You almost didn't register his acknowledgment of your wishes at all, your lips pulling into a wide smile. There was no time to unpack how wrong and unfair that statement was, so instead you pushed it into the back of your mind. Your heart was thumping quickly in your chest. You wanted to believe it was true, hoping it wasn’t a mean trick that he was playing on you.

“I-I’ll take care of them! And I'll make sure they are good!”

Eren only pursed his lips and tossed the packet onto the nightstand. He grabbed you by the upper arm and tossed you onto the bed without being met with a struggle. You grinned over your shoulder and sway your hips, swaying them side to side. You gasped in excitement when he swats you on the ass.

“You get one thing and act as if you’re in control, dumb bitch...” He grabbed your hips and pulled you back towards him. “Gonna give us some stupid kids?”

He was being unnecessarily mean, but the thought of having a family with him turned you on so much. You chirped in agreement and flipped on your back, spreading your thighs for him. Your hands cupped your breasts and you gave them a good squeeze.

Even whilst unsaid, you vowed to be such a great mother to any children Eren would give you. You wondered if they would have his hair or his beautiful eyes. His steely irises were so beautiful even when he was glaring down at you. You wanted your children to have his eyes, his beautiful, angry eyes. Maybe they would even follow in his footsteps and become a policeman.

Eren grabbed you by the ankle and tugged you to the edge of the bed. His hands grasped your thick thighs and pushed them up, exposing your wet pussy for him. You released a sigh of relief when the man's thumb pressed against your rosy slit. He drew his fingertips downwards, rubbing over your slick clit until he decided to pull his thumb away. You watched as he brought it to his mouth and sucked on your sweet juices.

He smirked. “Tasty, for a whiny whore...”

Your husband made you hold your legs up as he knelt down, his thumbs spreading your pussy nice and wide. Your mouth fell open as his hot tongue licked over your wet hole, swirling up to your clit. His beard was rough and scratchy, stimulating the soft flesh of your most sensitive parts. The man let out a soft moan as he sucked on your swollen clit, his nails digging into the skin of your inner thighs as you squirmed.

“E-Eren...” you whimpered, toes curling and knees shaking.

He slunk away, a trail of saliva connecting him to your soaked pussy. “Eren?” he repeated, glowering as if he tasted something acerbic. “I’m the chief of police.”

You stammered and sat up, clenching your knees together as he looked at you in expectation. “I-I don't... uh, _ sir _?” You felt rather silly saying it aloud but when he smirked, you flushed horribly. You noticed you were beginning to sweat, the temperature of your body rising ever so quickly.

He cooed at you like you were a helpless little kitten, watching as you averted your eyes. “That’s a good little wife...” The man crawled across the bed, forcing your thighs apart as he nestled his weight atop your body. His forearms held his athletic frame up, stationed right next to your head. His cock was pressed over your sopping core. You knew you were soaked enough to take him without any additional fingering.

“You better give me a son.”

“B-But you’re the one—” Alas, you never finish, your mouth flying open as his cock slowly slid into you. So deep, so thick. Your thighs trembled slightly, unable to move them due to the way they were pressed awkwardly against the bed. You wished they were over his hips or over his shoulders as he fucked you, but you never really had a say in the matter.

“You’re so damn tight...” he hissed. “You’d think fucking a bitch all the time they would learn to loosen up.” Eren's forehead pressed against yours, enticing you to reciprocate his sultry gaze. You put your hands on his waist as his hips gradually fucked into you. It’s so slow, burying into your cunt with teasing movements. He was hardly moving at all. “Maybe, you’ll loosen up after a big headed brat.”

You mewled, relishing the heavenly feeling of his cock inside of you. You wanted him to fuck your brains out, tired of the relentless taunting with the power he wields. “Eren—”

“No,” he cuts you off.

You stuttered and sealed your eyes shut, scared of messing up this chance. His cockhead was pushing up against your cervix and it hurt, even if only for a second. If your husband was going to cum, he wanted to push every last drop into you.

“S-Sir...” you practically sang, rewarded with Eren pulling away and thrusting into you. His breath fanned over your lips as you moaned. He nipped at your soft lips and you didn't refuse, accepting his kisses like rare droplets of water in a barren desert. He took so long to cum, it was already driving you to the edge of your orgasm. It still wasn't enough for you. You needed him to fuck you like the savage you knew he could become.

Eren smirked as his twitching length took root in your tight channel once more, your brows furrowing as you craned your neck down to get a better look. He was filling you so much, his cum spurting out in little streams down your creamy thighs. You exhaled in elation, sinking back into the mattress in relief.

“That’s what you wanted, huh...”

“Yes, sir...”

The man pulled his cock out and you complained at the empty feeling. You could sense the rest of his cum splurt out of you. The pad of thumb skimmed down and rubbed the ghost of a circle on your button of a clit.

“Don't lie to me slut, I know you want something more.”

It was true. You craved to cum so badly, but you knew that pleasure would only last a while. You knew what you really desired, what you sought for more than a mind blowing orgasm. “I-I want your baby, sir… Please put one into me…” you admitted, your hands never straying from your chest. You felt shy all of sudden, your chest warm under your hands. Before you had the chance to sit up, he pressed his chest and stomach flush against yours.

“That’s what you want?” he asked one last time. “If you cum, I won’t give you that fucking baby. Is that understood?”

“Y-Yes, Sir…”

Eren kissed your lips. It was so gentle, so delicately cherishing. It wasn't often that he would treat you this way, only in the bedroom. His lips were so warm and smooth, leaving you giggling as he persisted. His lips trailed to your jaw, then to your neck. A hum fell from your lips, savouring how so nice it was to be treated as such. He grabbed your hips and turned you over again. His kisses continued across your shoulders and down your back.

“Don’t cum and I’ll put all the fuckin’ babies you want.”

You tilted your head back and spread your asscheeks, raising your hips to make it as easy as possible for him. His cock was erect and dripping again, making you gasp as he stuffed it back into your fluttering walls. You quivered around him, wet enough that it was a piece of cake for his dick to enter your pussy. His hips began to slap against your ass, causing the soft flesh to bounce upon each impact.

“What a good, sloppy little hole,” Eren groaned in your ear and chuckled as you whimpered out in response. “Only good for my dick... Fuck...”

He pulled away and attached his hands to your ass, gripping the bruised skin firmly. You strangled the sheets just as tightly as his hips began to smack against your ass hard enough to make it sting. His cock was sliding in as far as it could reach and pulling out briskly, filling the room with a carnal, sickly squelching. The veined ridges roping from the head of Eren's dick dragged along your most tender places, satiating every plea you could muster at that moment.

The heated frenzy of sex was making you sizzle all over, the pit in your stomach twisting and making your toes spread out. Your lashes flooded with tears as he started fucking into you with earnest, his sharp thrusts making your eyes roll back. The way your nipples were continuously rubbing against the sheets was making your head spin. You were almost certain there was a wet patch soaking beneath you, embarrassment coiling in your stomach at how much slick you were producing. The wet sounds of your husband’s dick fucking you sounded so amazingly lewd.

His pace slowed down and you moan in confusion, looking over your shoulder to try and figure out why. He answered your perplexed expression with, “I’m going to cum...” He leaned back down and gyrated his hips against you, which somehow made it worse. “Let’s try a different position.”

You announced your relaxation with a sigh when he pulls out, giving you a chance to calm down from the waves of fire licking you on the inside. You needed more than a minute, but at least he was willing to give you this much. No more than that, it seemed. He turned you over once again, your eyes widening as he pries you into your favorite position.

“W-Wait! Please! Not that!” _ I don't know if I can take it right now! _

There was no stopping your husband as he pulled your legs apart and hooked your calves over his broad shoulders, your pretty ass raised high enough for him to fuck directly into your pussy. Eren placed his hands on either side of you and you tried to relax, yet to no avail. You yelped as he opened you back up again, bending you in half on his glorious cock.

“There we go... I wanted to see your pathetic face when I cum.” He jeers as if he was speaking to an animal, as though you were not sound of mind. His canines were bared and his thick brows were screwed tight, glaring down at your useless expression as he started to thrust into you with gusto. He didn't care what you wanted or how you thought, watching you bounce on his cock as your hands shot up to scratch his biceps.

_ It feels so good! It feels so good _!

He was ferocious and unapologetic, witnessing your beautiful tits bounce and your hair tousle with every buck of his hips. Your eyes squeezed tight, moaning loud enough to wake the neighbors down the street. “P-Please hurry! Please—wait, no! Stop!”

A hollow scream ripped through your throat, your eyes snapping open. You felt the damn break, gawking up at Eren in shock whilst he was just smirking. Your fluids gushed over his dick and frothed as he continued to pump in and out, tightening around him until you swore another one plunged through you like a waterfall. The world flashed white, piercing crescent moons into his tough, scarred skin as everything spun into disarray. Your legs locked around his muscled neck as he slowly stopped thrusting, replacing his ardent tempo with a lazy grind.

“Oh no...” he chuckled at your failure. You came so hard that you felt like melted jelly, but even so, you wanted to cry so badly. You gurgled a broken noise as he slipped out, shrugging off your legs and letting them fall to the bed. Fresh tears flooded your flickering, woeful eyes. Gibberish fell from your mouth, you couldn't even manage to string together a proper sentence.

“That’s too bad. I guess you made your decision,” he mocked as he smacked his dick against your quivering pussy, appearing so satisfied with how broken your voice came out.

“E-Eren...” You sobbed, sitting up on shaking arms. “O-One more chance, please... I want a baby... Please, I want a baby with you.” You never asked for much—if anything at all—so why couldn't he give you this one thing? He didn't have to be wholly involved if that was his hangup about children. You would handle everything in his stead, so why not?

He pondered for a moment and then nodded to himself. “Then, come take it.”

Your irises sparkled as you watched him lay on his back. You were overflowing with joy at the prospect of being a mother, even if you were already so sensitive and you felt like it would just bother you more than actually feel good. You straddled him with wobbly legs, his cock still amazingly hard when you steadily sink down onto it. You shuddered and nearly cry out in discomfort, but you slowly start to rock your hips.

_ I'll do anything to have a baby... I'll do anything… _

“Do it right,” Eren growls and you nod, trying to ride him flexibly but floundering in the wake of your hypersensitivity. Indeed it felt good like always, but it also made you exhausted. You took too long and the man let you know by slapping you on the cheek for the third time that night. You gasped and cupped the side of your face with big eyes, pouting like a kicked puppy as you willed yourself to speed up despite the ache growing inside of you like a tumor.

You swallowed and planted your hands on his meaty, hairy chest, ignoring how you were burning up inside as you begged for more of his essence to creep up inside of you. You picked up your hips and dropped back down, reveling in the nature of how he groaned out with lust. Eren lifted his large hands and grabbed onto your waist, putting a damper on your ministrations as he started to thrust into you. His hand slithered down and rubbed at your clit, just the way you love.

“I’m trying! S-Sir! N-No!” You pushed away his hand, linking your fingers together instead. “I want to cum on your dick, only-only after you cum first...”

Eren almost sneered and returned his hand to your squishy hip, bringing you down to meet his hard cock. Perhaps he would make the right choice for you, with or without a baby. Maybe he already knew if you would turn out to be a bad mother.

“Fucking whore,” he seethed, albeit with burgeoned pride. “Where’d you learn to say shit like that? Got men visiting my slut wife while I work my ass off?”

You shook your head violently and leaned down, meshing your lips with his. Interrupted by your moans, you tore away as you finally got into the rhythm he wanted, bucking your pelvis to meet his in a deliciously loud slap of skin on skin. The noises alone implanted the notion to cum over and over until you couldn't anymore. The sound of your sex was something you could listen to all day, something you looked forward to above anything else.

Eren held your hips down as he roared out, a jet of sperm painting your cervix white as he arrived at the peak of his orgasm. You giggled breathlessly and peered down, the excess cum spilling around his dick and mixing with your own. He did it again, he came inside of you. There was no doubt in your mind that you were going to get pregnant, especially with how much cum he was inflating inside of you. You were so proud that Eren had such a strong libido, despite it already being the third time he came that night.

“_ Fuck _...” you uttered in unison.

You gazed at Eren fondly, kissing his chin and jaw with careful caresses. The only times he let you be so affectionate was after sex. You also had to let your husband recover or else he would be too tired to work tomorrow.

“Did it feel good, dear?”

He scoffed, “We’re not done, stupid.”

The man forced you to sit up again, keeping his cock inside of you. You felt it grow soft but you didn't mind. You gasped, straightening out your back as his thumb began to focus on your clit again.

“On my dick, remember?” He reminded you teasingly, graciously allowing you to set your own pace.

It didn't take much for your body to collapse again, your hands reaching back and holding yourself up on his thighs as you came. You couldn't stifle how deafening your voice was, how shrill and desperate you sounded. However, you no longer cared if the neighbors heard how good your husband made you feel. You wanted everybody to know that Eren was going to be the father of your child.

Eren nearly tossed you off of his lap, a rare smile stretching on his face. You laughed gleefully as the pillows swallowed you up, not even a hard smack on your ass able to ruin your good mood. He came in you twice that night, thankfully with no birth control to fight back against the sperm drowning in your system. You were hopelessly in love with him and you hope it took—you were going to have Eren’s beautiful baby.

~-—✦—-~

Eren was gentle enough around the baby, even if he wasn't the one to take care of her when she cried or smelled a bit funky. He would just tell you to go take care of it. He didn't hold her often, in fact, he frowned when he learned of the gender, but at least he wasn't treating her with anger. It was always you that rose early in the morning to change her, feed her, play with her. Eren didn't want to do any of that, instead, he left it all to you.

You were happy to do so, especially since your little angel looked just like him. She had his wispy hair and his beautiful, expressive eyes. Even her eyebrows were turning out to be the same and you couldn’t be more pleased. You hadn't spoken of making babies since. However, it wasn't until her second birthday that he bent you over the kitchen table and whispered in your ear.

“I told you, I wanted a son...” He had been drinking again. Even whilst he slapped you and wrestled you into submission, it was obvious what his plans were. 

He wanted to make a baby boy this time.

His police uniform was rough on your skin as he thrust into you without faltering for a moment. You had to cover your mouth to keep yourself from being too loud, dreading the idea of your daughter walking in on something like this. She was watching cartoons in the other room, the childish anthems and silly voices making this dangerous predicament all too real and humiliating.

The man makes you so sloppy within minutes, so wet and warm around his painfully thick cock.

“Eren...” you whimpered breathlessly.

“Not that one...”

You gasped and smiled, “Sir...”

“That’s a good girl.”

~-—✦—-~

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/pisspillar) for nasties and some shitposting!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
